night
by shewolf2118
Summary: jade a rogue were wolf surches for her mate tomas armstrong, the guy she imprinted on years ago. what happens when he runs into jacob black and the cullens, and waht will she do when the things she has to coose betwenn two people she loves
1. Chapter 1 night

**Night**

**Chapter one **

It was quite to quite. London one of the busiest cites in the world. And they were the only two people for miles around...I say people well actually one was human. Tomas harry Armstrong, 21 years old and handsome !. He has dark brown eyes like chocolate longish blonde hair that always looked liked he had just tumbled out of bed. He was tall much taller than his companion, though that might have something to do with that his companion was a wolf. Her head came up past his waist she had black her all over except for the end of her tail which was the purest white. However this isn't how she always looked it was just part of the job.

"I don't like this" the wolf growled.

"don't worry white tip I'm sure the others have found them by now" said Tomas

The wolf sighed "I wish you wouldn't call me that".

Tomas smiled and nudged the wolf affectionately. "Jade then" he said and the wolfs tail wagged.

Jade was a werewolf. Not the kind that turns when the moon is full but a kind of shape shifter that protect people from the dangers that they didn't even know were there. Tonight was just one of many patrol nights an as usual her pack had giving her a lone visual. She didn't mind though Tomas was there. They had imprinted on each other 3 years ago. Jade remembered it well.

Flashback: 3 years ago. She ran though the streets of London faster than any normal person could possibly move. Usually she was more careful to conceal her unusual qualities but Jade Turner was late. "late again the others are gonna kill me !!" she groaned. Jade stood at an average of 5;3ft she had hazel eye and her hair was a shock of red an orange. The 16 year old dogged quickly thru the crowed of people. "outta the way" "sorry" "I said move !!" these were the sorts of things people said as a figure rushed past an most heard her with enough time to get out of the way. All but one it wasn't till the last second when a tall figurer walked right out in front of her. BANG!! the two fell to the floor.

"Ouch hey !! why don't you watch where you're going !! the boy said angrily.

"Me !! what about you, you....jade looked up they locked eyes.

Hazel nut and chocolate great combo.

Jade was interrupted in her daze

"hey stop daydreaming white tip" Tomas teased

"that's it !!" jade pounced on her mate. Imprinting is probably most easily described as love at first site but this kind of love never goes away its as though 1000s of steel cables bonded these two together. Jades leap made her land directly on Tomas's chest causing him to fall backwards. The two laughed. Tomas ruffled her fur. Nothing fazed him not her being a werewolf protector of the city, it just worried him he often feared that one day she would get in a fight she would not win.

That day was coming sooner than either one of them could of guessed.

As they rolled around together neither noticed the sudden chill in the air around them till it was too late.

A sudden noise and jades ears pricked up and her head snapped in the direction of the sound. Her brilliant noses snuffed the wind for a trace of the unknown body. A sent a bad one real bad!. A growl rose up from her thought.

"Behind me Tomas" she barked.

"Wa ? why" he stammered

"Now !!" was the urgent reply.

Tall hooded figures were around them suddenly. Tomas looked round at them the were five all together. The fist figure move there hood down. Hey had pale skin ashen looking. Tomas never seen them but when he looked at the blood red eyes glaring at him he knew they were vampires. Jade pack knew the was at least two in the area but, even then why let her come on patrol alone. What did they expect her two do against these creatures....alone.

"is this it" the vampire said in a mocking tone "London's champion, your just a little girl"

"OI !! watch who your callin little moron". Jade snapped, her fur bristled.

"Cool down". Tomas urged "Don't lose your head"

Jade fur still stood on end rumbling growls coming from her chest. where are you she thought out to her pack come help me. The was no answer.

The vampires pressed in. Jade lent against Tomas how can I protect him against this I should of never have let him come. sensing how she felt Tomas gripped her fur "I would never let you do this alone" he whispered. Jades tail wagged.

"isn't that sweet" the lead vampire mocked he had long black hair and looked thin but not hungry this struck jade as odd why were the so many and more importantly what the hell were they doing if not hunting. As if sensing her thoughts the vampire spoke again.

"tell me you an your so called pack, you've had lots of people disappearing but no bodies, I suppose its only fair to tell you since it will be your last night on earth". Tomas flinched. The vampire continued. "we are a selected group of vampires, we have one mission that is to make more vampires" he grinned flashing his teeth waiting for a reaction. Jade growled lowly in her thought. Then he continued.

"You see we don't just change anyone are coven is very select"

"And which coven is that" jade said her ears rammed forward listing to any sing that the pack was coming an trying to bide time.

The vampire smiled. "now that would be telling wouldn't it"

Jade pressed him "if I am about to die" Tomas griped her fur harder "then I think you should at least tell me who is my executer".

"My name is David if you really want to know"

"Let's just get the boy" one of the other vampires spat out at him.

Jades breath, caught. Tomas paled. "Why do you wasn't me?"

"We think you could be of use to us" said the other vampire she removed her hood she had long fair hair.

Jade growled "leave him alone or ill rip you to shreds leach !!" her fur bristled even more as she took up a defensive posture in front of Tomas. Tomas felt her body quaking next to his an looked at her he looked at them the group had pressed in further what hope did they have. He stroked jades fur "ill come quietly" he said.

Jades head snapped up to looked at him "what? No you won't don't you dare say things like that!!" she almost yelled her voice shock slightly and he knew she didn't believe that. "Jade this town needs you, there no way out I have to do this"

He went to walk around hr but she blocked his path teeth bared "I won't let you" she took up her defensive pose again.

"Enough of this kill her" said the female vampire.

"Gladly" answered David.

He leapt for her thought. She leapt for his knocking him down and seizing his face in her jaws.

"NOOOOOOO!! LEAVE HER ALONE ILL COME QIETLY". Tomas yelled "don't hurt her".

The other three vampires leapt at jade and she was lost under them but not before her eyes meet his. There message was clear , RUN. Tomas watched in horror frozen for a few second before remembering the female. She stared at him then her lips pulled up over her teeth". You heard her run make this fun for me"

With the sound of steel clashing together in the background Tomas ran he had to find the pack even if it was the last thing he did. The female gave chase. Tomas ran faster than he had ever done in his life. "kai" "kai" "KAIIIII" he called the alphas name. The was no answer why were they never round when the was real trouble. He ran round a corner into an alleyway hoping to lose the female.

In the distance a single desperate howl. Tomas gasped tears welling in his eyes in the confusion he went around another corner into a dead end. He gasped "no, No NOOO" turning to go the other way his heart stopped. The females face was two inches from his.

"there now don't cry you will have a new family a strong one, one that's not quiet how should I say....DEAD" she laughed. Then quite suddenly she stopped her jaw opened wide an she flung herself on him. Her teeth crushed against his collar bone. Tomas screamed out in agony, and collapsed to his knees . the female clinging to him injecting more an more venom into him. It burned oh how it burned, and her cried.

Images of the last three years went racing though his mind all of them including jade the single most important thing in his life. When they meet there first date, first kiss ,when they first made love all of it was gone over far too soon. Tomas closed his eyes. As he did there was a scuffling sound in the alleyways and the growl of a huge animal.

Jade

Skidding to a halt after following Tomas sent the best sent in the hole world. She could believe it she had done it out numbered four to one and she did it killed them all, well David scarpered half way trough the fight but he was missing a hand. She grinned a wolf grin she had burned what was left the sent of the female a David were now on the other side of town an Tomas was close so he must be ok. Also Kai the alpha males sent had appeared and he was with Tomas , he must of showed up just in time. "I take back everything I said about him" Jade mumbled to herself. She moved down the alleyway sure enough there was Kai the biggest ,laziest an probably meanest wolf there ever was. Jades tail wagged but quickly stopped as the huge grey wolf move an she saw Tomas's body motionless on the floor.

"No...." she went to leap over the male wolf but he grabbed her in his jaws.

"It's to late his dead cub" for once in all her time with the pack she ignored this jab about being a cub.

"No its no it can't be" she wiggled free an went to the body nudging it with her nose gently.....nothing. She nudged him harder. He was covered in blood soaked in it. Jade whined, she felt grief welling up inside her. It couldn't end like this it just couldn't. Her and Tomas were meant to be together always. More grief. She threw herself over the body sobbing, broken whimpering. She raised her head and howled to the sky, howled all the pain into song. The howls turned to crying as her form changed back to human her peachy skin cut an bruised. Tears streaked her face." its not supposed to be this way" she gasped.

"Well maybe now your do your job" Kai sneered

She rounded on him eyes blazing "what !?". She changed back to a wolf snarling teeth bad. All this pain had to be taken out on someone after all teeth bared she advanced.

Kai backed away. Coward thought jade. "How dare you say that I patrol alone every single night, it's you and the others who don't bother, there not even here now are they bet there off havin a great time somewhere .... AS USAL !!!" she advanced further pushing him out of the ally.

"there were five of them Kai and one of me". They were in the street now the was enough room. "This pack sickens me all you do is show of an leave me to do the work an its initially your fault his dead, you're gonna pay !!" she bounded at him. He defended himself he was a lot bigger than her and she was tired from her earlier battle. Still she left her mark. They separated panting heavily a chunk was missing out jades ear and Kai had a huge gash on his face. jade smirked "show off with mug like that" she sniggered.

Two other wolfs appeared a brown one who's name was Jason and a sandy one called stood up to his full height. "Witness this pack, she attacked me an accused us of misusing our powers so ....I banish her, hear me the cub must leave" the other wolfs growled and advanced. jade stared at them for a second.

"You don't have to attack ill go, it's not like I wanna be in your stooped pack anyway" she looked at the ground though she didn't like them it really would mean she was alone. suddenly there was a sound in the ally. Jade turned from the other leaving them behind her forever. Racing back to where what remained of Tomas was jades feet swiftly took her but the body had gone. There was blood just blood. Jade sniffed at it growling slightly as two familiar scents hit her David and that powerful female. They had comeback for him. What did they really need him for the was only one way to find out. Jade would become a hunter not a protector. She would hunt and kill for information till she found her Tomas because she knew that somewhere he would be alive. Different but still alive and she will find him because they were meant to be always.

Jade raised the nose to the sky and called to the moon leaving it all behind in search of a future with Tomas.


	2. Chapter 2 a new family ?

**Chapter 2 **

**A new family**

Tomas.

Alone. That's how he liked it now. Alone was best he could think then. Think about what happened that night in 1981 when he first became this.

In a darkened room a figure lent against the window frame casually. His long blonde hair covered most of his face behind it his eyes were closed. Tomas Armstrong was his name or at least it used to be, now just simply tom to his adopted family. Tom was thinking what it was like before he meet them, before he was one of them.

Memoires of his past were still fresh in his mind even though it had been 28 years since that night they were still smirked his body hadn't changed mush either not in age anyway. He was a little taller, his skin pale deathly pale and as the sun shone on it briefly through an open window it sparkled like a million diamonds. His figure was more muscular than it had been an then of course the were the eyes. They had been dark chocolatley brown but now...Toms' eyes flickered open. Red, BLOOD RED !!. The eyes burned with a hunger that was unnatural to any living creature. No this creature technically wasn't what you would call alive. He was a monster now. A vampire.

Tom walked away from the window as the sun rose higher in the sky. Someone might spot him and that would never do. No the others would be most upset. Across the street from him in another building, another window sat David. Part of his new family and at this point in time his hunting partner. David caught Thomas's eye as he moved smirking .

"Hungry are we" he mouthed.

Tomas said nothing. Try as he might he couldn't hold his hunger back anymore. He had to kill. He hated doing it but ,it was the only way. It was painful to him because of his certain ability made it so. Also painful because of the shame it brought him every time he feed. It tore at his very heart and even though that heart couldn't beat any more it still hurt. It hurt because of her. What she would think if she ever saw him what she would have to do if she ever saw him.

He stopped walking glaring at the floor. "Don't think about her, it's over you will never see her again...you CANT EVER SEE JADE AGAIN" he roared at himself.

"Will you Just shut your mouth" hissed a menacing female voice.

Toms head turned to the direction of the sound. A pale woman long fair hair, a childlike face. Anna. His leader his creator in some ways his mother. In a sick way. She approached him.

"Your scare the prey" she smiled at him she reached up touching his face.

Pain seized tom.

He held it not wanting to give her the satisfaction. Eventually she let go sighing to herself. "My your getting strong" she smiled again "perhaps a stronger dose will remind you to keep thoughts to yourself" she raised her hands to him. Tom's teeth pulled over his lips he growled.

David made the signal a low whistle. Too low for human ears, and that's what the prey were human.

Tom and Anna walked together to the window "time to hunt my child" Anna's voice looked at the floor .

"This just get this over with" he muttered.

"Stop pretending you don't love it, I know you do we all do no matter how much some of us will deny it" was the reply from David who was in the window now opposite.

"shut up both of you here they come" Anna whispered. All three stiffened as the sent of human blood and the sound of crashing hearts hit them.

Bellow them a group of three unsuspecting people. Perfect one each. They leapt from the hiding places in a flash. The two young men and a woman stared at them in horror there heart beast increase.

"Dinner is served boys" Anna commented.

The groups eye widened as death moved like lighting Anna an David grabbed at the men's thoughts.

Tom went for the female. She begged, and cried. As tom made a grab for her he touched her face , and her memories fazed into his. She was a mother of 4 these two men were her husband and her brother in law.

If tom could of wept with her he would have. However vampires don't cry and with the thirst burning his thought and venom pouring in his mouth he bit her neck an feasted.

"i am a murder" he said to himself .


	3. Chapter 3 hunting and jacob black

Chapter 3

**Hunting and Jacob black**

White tip was running. She had been running for the past 28 years almost always as wolf. A black wolf with a white tipped tail hence the name white tip. Not her real name but she was known by it now, that way she kept her mind from going full wolf. After all she wasn't that far off now she even hunted for food like a wolf. Jade turner had been worldwide looking for a coven vampires but never seemed to get even close she spent years in Europe, Australia and now she was in America. Folks Washington America to be precise.

She turned her nose to the sky, breathing in the scent of the deer in the forest below. Her mouth watered. They smelt sweet. They had feed on the grass and on fallen fruits and flowers. Sings autumn was coming. She was down wind they wouldn't smell her or hear her. Heck they wouldn't see her till she had one of them in her jaws. She breathed again. There was a young buck he was injured from a fight with another male. It was all too easy.

White tip moved stealthily down into the forest. Coming up on the clearing where the deer were. Again she closed her eyes and breathed in there sent . Her eyes opened an her head turned toward her target. There he was one of last year's fawns she guessed, he wouldn't live to see next year with a wound like that. She was just putting him out of his misery. the heard had already pushed him onto the edge of the clearing . so She inched forward. Raising her head above the grass so she could see if she had closed the gap enough. She could smell the blood hear his heart beat. As she prepared to pounce the buck looked up, hunter an prey locked gaze.

The buck raised himself up on his legs. Shacking his antler snorting loudly. "Don't come near me I'm not dead yet wolf" he seemed to say. White tip growled teeth bared. He had more fight in him than she thought. A split decision which hunger decided she leapt at the buck landing on his back griping him with her fangs. The buck thrashed about wildly. "Get off pup". White tip tightened her grip on him. The buck heaved itself upright an she slide off. She landed with a thud an his hooves thundered next to her head. White tip scuffled out of the way before attacking again this time her aim was true , the thought. Her weight dragged him down, his gasps filled the air until ...silence. the breathing. The rushing blood. The heart beat all gone.

Panting white tip heaved her prize out of the clearing into a smaller more secluded patch of grass, she had seen nearby. With the trees closed around her she would have some privacy. What she didn't realise that the was someone already there.

As white tip entered the clearing she froze. She dropped her victim and her jaw remain open a girl was sitting in the middle of the ring if trees crying her heart out. She smelt odd, very odd. She looked up at white tip her eyes were dark gold. She had lots of soft reddish brown ringlets for hair her skin was ivory. She looked at white tip then looked at the dead buck. Her eyes widened an she looked suddenly very hungry. Forgetting for a moment she was a wolf an talking wolf tend to unnerve most people white tip spoke.

"are you lost where are your parents" she said ducking her head so she was level with the girl. Unfazed the little girl crawled past white tip an sat herself down by the buck .

"hey what you doin kid" white tip questioned, this was one weird kid an she really did smell strange. Kind off like a vampire but not quite.

She watched the child lift the bucks leg to he mouth an being to drain its blood. If white tip had been human she would of gone vey pale. She took a sharp breath then recovering from her initial shock she growled "hey that's my lunch....get away from their"

The child continued.

Fury came over jade. This was her kill and this leach couldn't have it !!. She placed her muzzle between the monstrous child and pushed her away . not too hard but enough to get the message across "now look here ya little...what eva you are this is my deer, MINE not yours gottit it buddy" she glared. The child looked hurt then quite suddenly glared back bent her head back.

"Im hungry !!!" she yelled.

"well boo hoo for you so am I ," replied white tip.

"you should share" was the retort.

White tip glared "just what are you u talk older than you look and well to be quite frank bout it you whiff a bit" her muzzle was near the Childs face.

"share your food, my parents say you should share things....so dose Jacob I'm gonna tell him you were mean to me" the girls ringlets bounce as she talked.

"look ya kinda cute kid but I'm not scared of you and I'm certainly not scared of this Jacob guy" smirked the wolf.

No sooner had she finished her sentence when the child screamed at the top of her lungs "I want Jacob !!!!!!" and responding to this call was a howl in the distance. White tip understood Jacob was on his way. A wolf. A werewolf f. Like her.

Seconds passed and a huge russet coloured wolf burst through the trees skidding to a halt in front of the child. The wolf liked her full in the face. "Are you ok" "are you hurt" his actions said urgently.

Time to disappear thought white tip. She picked up her deer in her mouth look over he shoulder at the odd couple. The girl was touching the wolfs face. The wolfs expression...angry.

"you're not goin anywhere" he growled.

"Mffff mff mtt" came the muffled response. Translation like you could stop me.

Jacob bounded in front of her in a swift movement. Quicker than she thought. Ditch the deer an run her instincts . said. Her stomach growned in response. She could hunt again white tip dropped the food into the girls path and raced off. She had only gone a few yards thinking she would be fine. That he would stay with the girl an she would go into the city an scrounge some human food of someone the pitiful stray routine always worked. However as she rounded a large oak tree there was Jacob. He was HUGE bigger even than kai. The deer hung from his mouth barley touch the floor the girl on his back. He dropped the deer.

"Why were you harassing nessie" he said angrily

"I wasn't harassing anyone....weight...did u just call her nessie as in the monster nessie" white tip smirked.

"That's her nickname" glared he

"Don't worry I like it" nessie said ruffling Jacobs's fur this must be a normal response.

"What's wrong with that !, its cute" said the russet wolf.

"oh I agree ....cute ..um hi nessie..." giggled the black wolf. Jacob growled slightly. White tip continued " could i hav my deer now" she asked.

"no it ours now" said Jacob. His turn to smile.

"well then get outta my way then ill be out your fur....and er nessies hair" white tips tail wagged she was enjoying this. She was about to tease further when she smelt them. The were four of them and they were heading this way. Her fur stood up she growled loudly. She had fought this many before an won for that matter but she was to hungry to tired to fight this bunch. They smelt a little different but what did that matter vampires are vampires. She went to doge round Jacob "you should get outta here" she barked.

Jacob grasped her tailed in his jaws pulling her back "I think you better stay the others will wanna no what your doin here".

"Others nothing ! there are vampires coming I'm off" white tip said. Jacob blocked her.

"Maybe Edward can figure you out his good at that" Jacob said.

"Do you have a lose screw in that fat head of yours !!" white tip snapped.

"OI !! watch it cub" jacob teased now he was having fun.

"don't call me that now move...she was surrounded. three adult vampires one slim but well toned. curly golden hair like a lions main he was covered in scars. A female stood with him black hair in a spiky pixie style cut although clearly an adult she was very small. The last was average height with long soft brown curly hair her eyes were on nessie. White tip noticed all had the same golden eyes.

She dashed to the child and to the black wolf horror picked her up. Why didn't Jacob defended her ,were they hunting the child together ? was Jacob an kind off pet to this coven. It didn't matter white tip had to run she couldn't take this kind off confusion. She dashed away an had barely gone half a yard when.

SMASH !!!!

White tip ran head long into the last vampire. Smashing her head into his waist. It was like colliding with a truck. Dazed she shook her head and looked up at what she was pretty sure was a truck and hopefully not a vampire at all. There he was tall ,strong he had allburn hair. The same golden eyes. The vampire reacted typically as one dose when coming face to face with its mortal enemy. It bared his teeth and hissed. White tip stared her vision went blurry. She couldn't make anything out but she smelt the others as they caught up with her. This was bad.

"bring it on I can take it ya bunch of leaches....and fat headed dog" she slurred. Then nothing it all went black.

"daddy" said nessies voicein a disapproving ton " you killed her"

The hole group chuckled at the girl.


	4. Chapter 4 am i dead ?

Chapter 4

**Am I dead ?**

Jade

If this was what is was like to die. Then it wasn't all that bad. Jade felt warm. Clean and comfortable. There was a relaxing atmosphere around her. It stank though. She supposed that was her own rotting flesh. Had they eaten her, she wondered. Perhaps stuffed her an showed her of as a trophy or maybe they had giving her remains to that pet of there's. Stupid ,fat headed git. If he had just let her past she could carry on with her mission. Tomas. Poor Tomas. Who would help him now.

A noise near by. Sounded like someone leaning forward on a chair. "How is she" said a voice from another direction. Jade twitched. That voice. His voice.

"fat head" she said blearily.

Laughter. "she's fine but she will be very disorientated. She is under the impression you are our pet"

We should limit how many of us she sees or shell panic" said a new voice. A nice voice. It continued "Jasper, Jacob stay hear the rest of you should go"

"Oi me too" someone joined in.

"Alice please"

"I'm staying"

"Alice" growled the first voice.

"shut up !" jade crocked. As she moved she realised she wasn't in as great shape as she thought. She felt kind off stiff. Bruised. And most of all hungry, she opened her hazel eyes. Four sets looked back at her. She recognised the dark wolf like eyes of one guy. All other eyes were gold. She sat up quickly an growled. Edging off the bed.

"Hey it's ok your safe" said the wolf boy.

"SAFE, SAFE I don't think...she edged back tumbling of the bed. "Ouch ...bugger" sahe said from the floor.

The wolf boy bounded forward. "Easy Jacob" said a voice. It belonged to the tall red haired male. The wolf boy...Jacob turned around. To the voice.

"aw stop whining Edward she's fine she smells calm enough" he grinned.

Jade peered at them all over the bedside. Where in the name of hells trousers am i she wondered.

"you're at the Cullen residence" Edward answered. As if he read her thoughts. As she thought this a smirk went across his face.

"And I'm here because ?" she began. Again Jacob bounded forward pulling her over the bed by one arm. Her mussels complained at the rough action. His face was very close to hers. Too close she couldn't help but growl.

"Whoa easy we won't hurt ya, if we wanted to hurt ya we would of done it by now" he said but he gave her some space. Jade supposed this was true but still this was weird, they were weird. She looked at them they looked like vampires but their eyes were wrong they felt different. Different to all the ones she had met anyhow. The ones she killed. A look flashed across Edwards face. He stiffened. As she watched him.

Jade looked closer at her captors. From Edward tall, handsome and serious. To Jacob well annoying for a start but he had a kind face that looked like he laughed a lot. Then the was the other smaller than Edward with blond curly hair he watched her jade glanced over his scars. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Danger ! her instincts told her. Her eyes meet his and suddenly she was calm again. Still this was the group from the clearing where were the rest and why had they brought her here.

"What are you doing in these parts anyway said Jacob. Before jade could answer Edward cut in.

"She's hunting" he said "vampire hunting". He scowled but said no more.

Jacob however grinned "well I've got that covered, these parts are safe these vampires are s vegetarians'"

Jade eyes widened. How was that even possible !.

It was jaspers turn "We eat animal blood not peoples" he said again that feeling of calm wafted over her. "I'm sure an experienced hunter has met our kind before".

"um no actually" jade was pretty sure that was sarcasm in his voice but drowning in the calmness feeling flooding the room she didn't respond. "I haven't meet anyone like that...." she realised then "you still haven't explained why I'm here". They all looked at the a range of expressions.

"Well we couldn't leave you there not after you fainted seeing Edwards ugly mug" Jacob said. He sat near her. His body language open friendly. Why was that. He didn't know her, he was acting very different form before perhaps that had to do worth the absence of the little girl. Was the girl safe she wondered and why did he bother helping her she wasn't pack. Heck her own pack would of left her for that matter. Why did they seem to care.

Jades gaze moved over to Edward. He was studying her curiously " do you travel alone or would you like us to contact your pack to come for you"

She looked at him for a moment "no, I have no pack". she stared at the floor it was easier than looking at the shocked expression that everyone's face wore when she said she was alone. No wolf travelled that way. No wolf was meant to.

Jacob grinned "you can join up with mine if u like Leah would love that".

Jade didn't wonder who Leah was she just wondered why these people were being so nice. She colud sort of understand Jacob he too was wolf and wolves like the company of other wolfs. Vampires though, vampires couldn't be nice. Could they?. Maybe if there were the would be a chance a chance for Tomas.

Edwards voice interrupted her thoughts "you should stay till you 100% then you can continue your mission" as he left the room with jasper and Jacob he added "she's all yours Alice".

There was a movement form the other side of the room and the pixie haired girl appeared. Jade jumped. Had she been there the whole time ?. Alice ran forward hugging jade tightly.

" we are going to be great friends" she beamed.


	5. Chapter 5 mother

Chapter five

**Mother**

**Tomas**

Tomas had his eyes closed in thought. It was that time again. Anna was pushing him to the edge. She was so controlling. She always got what she wanted and what she wanted now was to extend her family. In the time Tomas had been in her coven anna went through this stage ever through years. It was partly jades fault that this happened or so he was told.

Tomas thought back to that night when it had happened.

It was dark and cold night unnaturally cold. They were surrounded by five vampires. No way out ,no way to survive. Red eyes opened. He took a needed breath. The pain from that night was still fresh in his mind he knew what happened to him that night ,he became this creature feeding of others. Jade however he knew very little about. All he knew was what David had told him.

He had said she put up an furious fight killing the other three members of the family tearing them into pieces like a animal possessed. Tom shivered he was glad not to of seen it in some ways. One because he knew seeing her in such danger would of scared him an the other reason seeing her in that light may of scared him slightly of her. He new although way smaller than most werewolf's she was quicker and stronger than the rest of the pack she should of been alpha but the so called rules of the pack said they had to be commanded by a male. Still it was hard to believe that jades killing spree that night lead to this. It wasn't her fault that Anna was completely mad though. He knew that. Jade would an did all she could that night to wipe out the threat this coven presented.

Tomas ,David and Anna were searching for victims. Not just any victims they had to have a gift. They were looking for people Anna could change. Anna was fussy like that she wanted only the best for her "family". She was so controlling. She had picked Tomas weeks before they attacked him and jade. He had been chosen because as a human he had ,had an photographic memories he cloud see things perfectly, always his most treasured memories stayed clear. People's faces name place everything was clear. the memories of jade all of them were like they had happened in the last few months not 28 years ago. Even now after the change. He remembered so much of his human life. Now though this gift had mutated with his body allowing him to see the memorise of other people when he touched his hands to their head. Now he was Anna' s "child". Her greatest creation she boasted.

He tried to escape her rule at first. Each time he was caught and punished for his insolence. She controlled him and David her mate in the same sick way. David often got picked on for abandoning the others on that night long ago. He had no gifts really, quite a good tracker but nothing special. He was a push over that's why Anna picked him. She was boss and that was that. She blamed him partly for her lose. Anna seemed obsessed. She wanted a large coven all with gifts. She had changed many people while Tomas had lived with them but mostly had either died or been killed for one reason or another. Anna sometimes just abandoned the newborns because they went good enough,

Now "mother" wanted a new child. They had gone to America to search for their latest edition. Anna wanted another girl to help her lead. All three of them were on foot in a forest just outside Washington State. They had not feed in days so moods were bad. David picked on Tomas but he could ignore that. Anna he couldn't she hurried him nagged and moaned at him. To try harder. To be more aggressive. To be the animal he was. Why did he put up with it he didn't know. Something told him not to give up. That he was needed, wanted an unbreakable bond keeping him to earth.

A hand caught his arm. It stabled him like a million red hot steel rods were being forced into his skin it went up the length of his arm up his neck and into his skull. "Tom my darling" chimed a voice as he writhed in agony "what have i told you about daydreaming" Anna finished. Tomas pulled away. Growling slightly. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"pardon?" she asked the pain increased.

"sorry...."Tomas thought quickly "I'm just hungry" he finished. Staring at the floor. His red eyes hide the anger, the rage within him. He didn't deserve this.

Anna let go "we will feast in the next town" she smiled.

"lets just hurry up im hungry to ,stop fussing over the brat" David snapped. He would usually be punished for this sort of comment. Anna left him however her mind elsewhere.

"very well lets hunt" she said. And they crossed the border into Washington state.


	6. Chapter 6 the cullens

Chapter 6

**The Cullen's**

Jade was sitting in front of a vanity mirror and the strange vampire girl sat behind her. As jade looked at her reflection Alice swept her hair back and attacked it with a comb.

"ouch" jade gasped.

"When did you last brush this" Alice growled finding a large knot and pulling at it with all her might.

"I've been kind of busy hunting...jade stopped herself just in time. Realising that saying killing vampires for information would spoil the mood.

Alice carried on as if nothing has happened. Jade hadn't told her anything about the last 28 years of her life but she had a funny feeling they had a sketchy idea. Now jade was Alice' s new best friend or a plaything she wasn't too sure. She had been allowed to bathe and wash her hair. Alice had selected her a number of cloths. At the moment she wore a snugly fitting t-shirt and blue jeans. The sort of thing she wore when her life was normal.

"there that's better its such a nice colour and now tidy" Alice beamed stroking her latest work. "your almost as bad as Bella you would look great in a skirt" she smiled again hopeing jade would of some how changed her mind.

"no skirts" jade groaned. she had never liked those silly girly things. Very un werewolf like.

Alice beamed suddenly "not yet but one day".

These vampires thought they knew everything. A knock on the door.

"come in" Alice called. Jasper the one who looked lionish walked in. Jade stared at the scares over his face and exposed arms. Her neck prickled. She wanted to transform and deafened herself or run. She stayed though because, well she didn't know maybe it was because these were the first people who had been nice to her ,tried to help her. Maybe it was because she hoped to learn something about this coven why were they so different how could they be that way. Then the last reason the big furry reason that was currently outside with his nessie. Jade had meet lots of packs but this was the smallest and the friendliest. Jacob had seemed aggressive at first but only because he had been protecting someone he love. She understood that now. jasper spoke.

"Alice Edward says would you please not torture our guest to much" he said he acted friendly but he like jade was a little on edge. Perhaps because of her nervousness. "if you like you can come down to meet the rest of the family and eat" he finished and left. Jades stomach rumbled loudly at the prospect.

"that settles that lets go" Alice sang. She grabbed jades hand and dragged her out of the room. Onto the hallway and there at the top of the stairs was jasper. Light shone in through he window and his skin sparkled. The house was open airy light shone in everywhere. They could be themselves here jade realised. They were down stairs now Alice had one of jades in hers and one of jaspers in the other. they halted in front of a door until Alice pulled both into the room and there were the rest of them. A large coven . Jades neck started to prickle again but stopped as that calming wave started to ebb through the room it came from jasper who was watching he intently.

Jade frowned "ok how do you do that !" she demanded.

The whole room shared startled expressions. Jade continued. "how dose he affect the room like that ?" "and how dose he seem to no what people are doing or thinking" she said pointing at Edward.

Edward answered her " you must of come across gifted vampires on you travels there are quite a few of us". He smiled a crooked kind of smile at her. How did he know she had been travelling, how did he do that was he a mind reader ?.

"yes i read thought" said Edward "though i must say you are quite hard to read your thoughts tend to flicker, its like your constantly distracted some seem incomplete why is that i wonder."

Because i am incomplete no pack no...she stopped herself. Flickering thoughts. Somethings were just to painful to dwell on.

Edward smiled again. jade looked about the room , jasper ,Alice her new best friend were there sitting tougther now apart from the rest it was obvious they were a couple now. Sitting next to Edward was the female with brown hair.

"my wife" said Edwards voice.

"cant you turn that off" jade grumbled. Glaring at him she had a bet that annoyed everyone.

The female nudged him playfully "my names bell aim really sorry we startled you in the forest we didn't recognise your sent" jade blushed embarrassed by the memories. She wasn't usually that easy to scare but she was so tired and hungry that night. And so many bad memories had been unearthed when they surrounded her. Edward leaned forward as if to listen. So jade quickly kept her thought moving. Smiling at his frown, she shuffled as her stomach grumbled.

"jasper did say you had some food" she said slightly nervous. After all what kind of food o vampires keep.

"did i here someone say food" said a loud voice. It was Jacob. "hey there fellow werewolf"

"hey there fathead" jade grinned he scowled.

"fathead" gilled a voice behind him. Nessie pocked her head out ringlets bouncing.

"hey your supposed to deafened me" Jacob said in a playful offended voice. He bent down to nessie who smiled sweetly at him an kissed his nose.

"im sowie Jacob" she said cutely. Jacob melted it was obvious who would be in charge in the future. Jade looked around sadly now. Alice and jasper. edward and bella . happy couples. And finally a stab in the heart Jacob and nessie a obvious case of imprinting the strongest known to tie tougther two people and the reason...once aging jade stopped herself not because she knew Edward could hear but because she was so dam hungry !

"can i eat now" she muttered.

" ill show her the way to the kitchen shall i ?" said Jacob.

"sure just don't eat everything like you did last time" Bella smiled at him.

"as if i would do that" he replayed innocently. And once again jade was grabbed by her arm and dragged off to who knows where. as they walked or rather he was dragged Jacob spoke "tell you what, ill forgive you for calling me fathead and being generally quite annoying if you tell me the real reason your in these parts i mean that's not an American accent for a start"

Jade studied him for a moment. His friendly face. She felt safe near him and a deep running connection was there. He laws wolf just like her. "ill tell you what i can" she said warily "but after we eat and not here" she finished.

Jacob smiled in response " ok ! then lets go empty there cupboards"


	7. Chapter 7 a new home ?

Chapter 7

**A new home ?**

Alice skipped along the hallway towards the kitchen. Hoping that jade had done with her meal and she could continue her task of making her pretty. She had a whole closet to show her. Smiling to herself Alice opened the kitchen door. She gasped all the cupboards were open and empty those two dogs had eaten the entire house out of food. Alice walked into the room. The bin was filled to the brim with rubbish. The oven smelt hot it had been used so that probably meant the fridge an freezer were empty too. The vampire girl sighed. the door to the garden was open. The two culprits' had left.

Jade

In the woods south of the house two wolves ran side by side. One a huge russet male the other a much smaller female black with a white tip to her tail.

"why are you so tiny" woofed the male with a wolfy grin.

White tip growled rolling her eyes. "if you wanna hear this story then just shut ya trap fathead."

The male. Jacob grumbled. "my head is not fat" but he stayed silent his curiosity out weighed his annoyance.

The wolfs ran fast in the direction of the clearing where they had first meet. There they could be unheard. Jade didn't wish for the vampires to know everything just yet. They seemed nice enough but she had to be sure before she asked for there help. She ran after they might be the key to it all. The key to a new future with the bound that kept her to earth . Tomas. . She needed answers. She bounded ahead of Jacob "hey" he called. He raced to keep up.

"come on slowpoke !" jade called. Her tail wagged he was bigger probably stronger but not as fast. She quickened her pace even more. She heard Jacob growl lightly. Her tail wagged all the more. She had missed pack life. Even though the last pack she had been in pushed her down treated her as the omega she missed the feeling of belonging. Jacob caught up huffing ,chest heaving.

"that all you got puppy" he panted.

"not even close....she ran at full pelt. "eat my dust fur ball" she ran ahead getting to the clearing a full 5 minutes before her new pack mate. When he arrived she was lying down in a patch of sun not even out off breath. She grinned at her tail an ears up head high with victory. He scowled at her.

"your fast....maybe faster than Leah....so...what's the story" he panted flopping on the floor next to her. Jade shifted now uncomfortable. She avoided his gaze Jacob noticed her unease "how about i ask questions and you and you chose if you wanna answer them". The black wolf nodded back at him.

"where are you from" Jacob began.

"London England" was the reply.

"thought as much by your accent so how old are you really ?" he continued.

Jade hesitated. Jacob pressed "Edward thinks your thoughts are hared to read because there mainly wolf...that means you have been wolf for along time, so you haven't aged"

Jades head dropped she stared at the floor she gave her answer quietly "I'm nineteen and I've been that way physically for 28 years". She saw Jacob give a startled look and quickly hide it.

"why ?" he asked simply the had to be a reason to choose a life of hunting vampires around the world...alone. she didn't reply "when you sleep you call out for Tomas ...who's he?" asked Jacob.

Jade sighed. "I ...he... sigh this is hard I've never told anyone this, never giving anyone of my victims a reason to why I threatened them kill them. Tomas is my world the reason I live the reason I have hunted vampires for 28 years he is to me what nessie is to you".

"oh....well what happened to him ?" said Jacob quietly.

Jade felt the pain rising up in her chest to her throat . sad bitter tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her muzzle. Jacob shuffled over to her. "you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna"

But she did she told him everything because he was a wolf like her she trusted him already like he was pack. Jade told him about the London pack, how she had been the omega how she always patrolled alone how they bullied her an teased her. She told him how she though of leaving how she was going to leave the day she ran for a pack meeting, but on the way she found her reason to stay. Tomas he reason for breathing. She told him how Tomas kept her company on those lonely visuals. How he helped her gain strength and confidence. Till she was faster than any member of the pack. Stronger than most too with the exception of the alpha kai she had become the best at doing what they were meant to do protect the city.

Then jade told him about the attack ,the night her very world was taken away from her, how she had Tomas ribbed from her by a group of vampires who were not hunting but recruiting. How then had separated her from her love and how she didn't get there in time to save him from becoming one of them. How she found him covered in blood and smelt the venom changing him. How she was dragged away by her leader how she then took everything out on the alpha and left the pack. She told him how toms body had gone and the sent of David an his female leader had clung in the air, and finally how she spent the last 28 years hunting vampires for information. So she could find her mate.

"but no one seems to know much about them all i know is the lead females is called Anna, she's very strong and obsessed with having an coven full of gifted vampires but they have no home they always move I've been all over the world an never caught more than stories of attacks.....not sight nor sent of the actual coven" jade finished. Jacob had listened to the story not interruption once. Now he nudged her gently with his nose. She nudged back. Something two wolves that were good friends do.

"well I can see why you panicked that night now....and why you often get angry" he looked thoughtful "the Cullen's are really great you no you can trust them...they may be able to help you with this coven and um until then you can run with my pack we certainly won't let you leave until your 100% Alice wouldn't wanna lose her new pet so soon" he grinned and wagged his tail "your her puppy" he teased.

Jades head slowly turned to him "you're going down fat head !!" she leapt for him and they rolled on the floor in mock fight. The scuffle only lasted a few seconds each holding back any real power. It finished with the female wolf sitting on the male wolfs chest." HA I WIN !!."

"oh yeh" Jacob licked her in the face. Lots of drool covered her face. Soaked it.

"ew gross !" said the female startled jumped back. Swiping her front paws on her nose then along the ground "now my heads gonna swell im going to look like you" she shock her head in a sad sort of way.

"well that would be an improvement" said Jacob again jade leapt upon him. They play fought again. Alpha and pack mate not the omega this time. Jade didn't say thank you to Jacob for letting her join she didn't have to he all ready knew her thought he knew she wouldn't stay forever that one day her mission would push her onwards. Till then he had given her a family and the Cullen's had giving her shelter friendship, possible a way for Tomas to survive without there being conflict with her natural instinct to protect humans. Also they had given her food that was good too. Both wolves agreed with that. Wolves do like to eat after all.


	8. Chapter 8 recruting

Recruting

Thomas was finally alone.  
He liked it like that. It was the only good thing about Anna's obsession, she would order the group to split up when that searched for new members. Each was expected to find and bring to her new and gifted vampires. However, Thomas didn't want to search for people to change.  
In all his years as a vampire he hadn't changed anyone and didn't plan to. He wouldn't want to create another monster in the world. He was still thirsty though but he didn't feel like eating. Tom felt weird, he occasionally felt like this as though something was pulling him, pulling him a certain way. He felt like something was calling him so he followed the voice. It was important he was sure of it.  
He left the town an headed to the forest. He walked steadily through it, his senses were blazing. The feeling pulled harder. He had no idea where he was going, he closed his red eyes and smelt the air around him, wolves! Werewolves of course! Most vampires would feel on edge with a sent as strong as this one there were many in this area he should be afraid, but old habits die hard. After all his favourite person in the world was indeed a werewolf. He sighed at the memories and opened his eyes.  
"I hope your happy, I hope that you found a good pack, a big pack like this one" he whispered. He walked further forward trying to make out more about the pack, maybe, just maybe white tip and jade were with them. It's a small world after all an all that jazz. As he got nearer and nearer to the folks he smelt that there were two males an two females. He tensed, female werewolf's were very rare unheard of by most people.  
He pressed on and the curious feeling pulled him harder he knew he was dicing with death, but he didn't care the place where his heart once was cried out at him to keep going.  
There was a movement to his left, something large and sandy. Then on the right something fast and grey. He stopped, the pack had come for him. Well two of them anyway by the scent of things. He stood still a normal human reaction he developed as a human. He knew that sudden movements or sounds often triggered more volatile members of the pack into attacking if you were human or otherwise. Two wolfs appeared. a grey female and a sandy male. they were siblings.  
"What is your business here leach" snarled the female. The sandy male gave her a strange inpatient look.  
"just looking" Tom replied innocently.  
"hunting" questioned the female. Fur on end, teeth on show. Tom studied her in a fight he would win. She was cocky, to sure of herself, her speed was her gift and no more. He didn't have to see her memories to no that, he had spent 3 years living with wolves he knew the signs. The sandy male on the other hand was young but strong his place higher than his sisters no doubt. He was also more reasonable so Thomas talked to him ignoring the snarling grey ball of fur.  
"I am indeed hungry but I'm not stupid enough it hunt where wolf roam, I'm simply passing through" he said.  
The sandy one looked at him, then walked forward, they were almost nose to nose. The wolf snuffed at Toms sent probably so he would remember it in the future and also to see if he was alone.  
"Your coven where are they" said the wolf.  
Tom had to think quickly he knew if he said the others were looking for new member willing or otherwise it would lead to trouble from the pack and Anna, she would love an excuse to kill a few dogs. Tom didn't want that, he didn't want to fight also he was curious about the other female. He didn't then have this amazing sense of smell that he did now. He didn't really now how Jade smelt as a human or as a wolf. He had an idea.  
"We separated, we got your scent and figured if you saw us alone you wouldn't see us as a threat an would let us pass"  
Sandy huffed, grey growled at him "then you a stupid blood sucker !". Thomas couldn't help it he hissed at her loudly. She snarled, but before she could act her brother stopped her.  
"I think his telling the truth...at least some of it" he cut across her. He then turned to Thomas "forgive my sister she is just doing her job, I'm afraid unless you are a friend of the resident coven you cannot pass"  
Tom replied to quickly the pull in his chest was getting uncomfortably tight like it was about to break. "But I am" he said.  
Grey fur growled again. Sandy looked down his nose at Tom, if wolfs had eyebrows he would of raised one. "Really....? That's there name then ?" Tom hesitated at the question, damn it, he walked right into that the male wolf pressed him he suddenly seemed suspicious. "for that matter what's yours ?!"  
"Thomas Armstrong" said the vampire immediately. He had to keep the wolfs tempers in check. The wolf remained rigid while his sister still smiled. She was a little annoying.  
Sandy's eyes narrowed "they haven't ever mentioned you....sorry you cant pass leave now or we will kill you" his sister snarled but didn't attack, her brothers place was higher than hers.  
The feeling in Toms chest ached as he turned and walked way. He had only gone a little way when he chanced a look over his shoulder. The two wolfs watched him intently. He couldn't risk going back. The pull in his chest faded and died, the feeling had gone he was to late again. Times up! Chance used! He headed back towards town. Wondering, hoping briefly that the other two had been unsuccessful. Tom placed his hand on his chest. His heart which felt like it had stopped beating all together, perhaps this was trying to tell him something. Then suddenly as that feeling had come he thought about something else, something surprising, he wished that the annoying female had gone for him. One because he would of kicked her $$ and two he wanted to see into her memories, to see if the was a black shewolf with a white tip on her tail. He didn't need to worry she wasn't there....not yet anyway. Jade had yet to meet the new pack sister.


	9. Chapter 9 preparing for battle

Chapter 9: **preparing for battle**

Ray stared out of the upstairs window, his amber eyes full of concern the others had been gone for a while now. Three weeks had gone by since he and the others had come here, three weeks they had all hidden away from Boris and Voltaire. The neko-gin sighed, as a rule he never let less than three people out the house at the same time but both Kayla and Sally had gone before he was even awake. Ray growled with annoyance, they should have said something or at least taken Kai with them. That would have saved him from having to deal with Russian's constant glares.

"Where in the hell are those two" Kai growled out loud, Ray just shrugged and the duo locked boy glared full force at him. "Don't look at me that way Kai, I'm as annoyed and worried as you are" the neko-gin said in a bored voice. Kai got to his feet, rage filling his body. "I'll look at you however I want" he snapped at his friend before stalking out the room.

Ray blew the black bangs from his eyes and stared after Kai. It was pretty clear why the older boy was so feed up, he was missing Sally. The neko-gin grinned despite the current circumstances. Kai's feeling were becoming more and more apparent, he had noticed how the two were slowly becoming quite close. They always sat together, eat tighter and ray had caught them napping on the same sofa one night. Well sally had been napping, Kai could of just been sitting with his eyes closed as he often did but that didn't change the fact sally had been asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The neko-gin sighed, wishing he had such progress with the person he liked. However while he and Kayla were great friend ray wanted more. The boy drummed his fingers on the table which roused the ginger ball of fluff nearby. The kitten ray had brought Kayla yawned and starched before leaping on the boys digits in a rather pathetic attack. Kayla had named him peanut, which suited the little tom cat who was kind of nutty.

As ray played with the kitten Kai returned to the room, he had pulled on his long black coat and trade mark scarf around his neck. The neko-gin blinked at him "where are you going?" he asked, even though he knew. "Where do you think I'm going ?, I'm going to find sally and my sister" the boy growled back as he headed to the front door. Ray frowned, he should really stay here but staying alone with Tala and Jade sounded like a whole heap of trouble.

"Kai wait for me" ray called after the Russian and the two wandered through the open door closing it with a slam. Tala sat in the downstairs living room and he grinned as he heard them both go and he turned to jade. "I guess they couldn't go without their girlfriends any longer" he said to the neko-gin. Jade smiled back "well it's about time" she said inching closer to the red head, her silver eyes full of mischief.

............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla and Sally stood side by side, hidden in the shadows as a tall figure walked slowly past, both girls held their breath when they saw the man close up. It was just as Kayla had suspected, Boris he had been following them on their outing in the park. Sally had to restrained a growl, she didn't want to run she wanted to fight this man, whoever he was. The girl tensed and her blue eyes gave betrayed what she was thinking.

"No don't" Kayla hissed in her ear "that's what he wants, his bound to have back up nearby" she added her eyes quickly scanning of others. She saw them, three teenagers walked slowly behind Boris. They all wore a dark blue uniform with the biovalt symbol on it. All of them had a silver beyblade hanging off their belts. "See there looking for us, its best we stay here until they give up, When it's quite we'll go back and tell the others....we'll have to move again" Kayla said sadly, she liked living here but with these people so close she knew they Kai would make them would make them all leave. Kayla sighed and looked back to sally as the men left there site, the girl frowned at the expression on the dual haired girls face.

Sally stared after Boris, as he took of his black glasses sally recognised his blood red eyes. The girl knew those eyes, they had often stared at her while she was trapped in the glass tube beneath the Abby. Sally was annoyed that she had never even asked who they were running from and why, the only one she thought was any trouble was Kai's grandfather but now she knew the truth.

Kai and his sister and all her knew friends had had their life's ruined by this man, just like she had. Questions filled sally's mind, she wanted to know if any of them had been experimented on or if they had been warriors instead. There were so many things sally wanted to know but all these things were pushed to the back of her head by another feeling, hatred. The feeling took control for her mind and without thinking Sally stepped out into the sunlight and raised her purple beyblade.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Kai walked hurriedly down the street whilst Ray trotted beside him, both pairs of eyes scanned for any sign the girls. "do you think they went for food" the neko-gin asked his raven black hair ruffling in the current breeze, Kai frowned, it was a possibility he supposed but he didn't think that was it. "Maybe....but I think they just got board, Sally doesn't like being inside all day" he said.

Ray turned his attention from the shops back to Kai. "So you think they went for a walk" he suggested. Kai nodded and the neko-gin chewed on his lip in thought "we should try the park then" the ray said thoughtfully. Kai stared down at him, and the raven haired boy guess that he didn't know there was and took lead. Ray grinned to himself as Kai followed behind him, he was looking forward to seeing Kai and Sally having another moment but he was looking forward to seeing the boy's sister more.

Kai glared after the smirking cat, he knew just what he was thinking. If it had been any other boy he would of beaten the shit out of him but Ray was his friend and as of yet he hadn't made anymore on Kayla. The Russian wondered whether it was shyness or himself that kept ray from acting on his little crush, Kai decided to keep an careful eye on the two, just in case.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla gasped at sally's boldness and watched as the girl confronted one of the most evil men in the world. "Well, well, well if it isn't our little sally" Boris sneered and his underling smirked with him. The bluenett frowned how in the world did he know her? She watched carefully as Sally's reaction. "It's nice to see your doing well, I can see you've kept your spirit" bois said as the red head aimed her blade directly at him, the purple haired man gestured on hand and the three teenage boys at his side raised their own blades.

"I know we made you strong girl but do you seriously think you can beat these three?" Boris taunted "I couldn't care less about those idiots, it's you I want dead you barstard" Sally snarled, her launch arm flexing. "Now now no need for language like that, why don't you just relax and come with me, i have no idea how you got here but i can take you home" the despicable man crooned. Sally growled at him "that wasn't a home that was torture" the girl spat, taking a step forward. "No sally don't" Kayla called coming out from their hiding place and coming to her side. "I won't let you fight them alone" the girl added raising her own red beyblade. Sally smiled at her and Boris's smirk faltered. "so you had help, well no matter my boys can take you two easily" he said but Sally smirked at him and knew that he had underestimated the two girls.

One gesture from Boris and The three teenage boys, biovalt's mindless zombie children launched their silver blades at the girls. Kayla launched her own blade in return "Go sky" she called to her weapon. "Get em Luna" Sally yelled as her purple blade tore through the air, the two beyblades travelled side by side, weaving in-between each other in a battle dance as they went for their first victim. The first silver blade was crushed between the red and the purple and it shattered in response to the twin attack.

Sally smiled it was as she suspected, Boris glared at her. "You did a lot of damage that day brat....you nearly killed your poor brother" he said. The girl's blue eyes flicked to him and she lost concentration, her brother was alive. How?, sally had blocked out everything since that day all she remembered about her brother is he had red hair and blue eyes. She wasn't sure of his age or what he was like; she couldn't even remember his name. "Shut your fucking mouth Boris" the girl yelled, she didn't want to remember, it could only be lies. There was no way anyone had survived those two explosions.

Kayla sensed the unease in her partner and decided to take lead in the next attack. "come on out sky" she called and her red blade began to glow as a huge winged wolf hurtled out of it, the wolf was white with blue and gold armoured paws, its tail and back fur were also blue as were its bat-like wing. Sky howled skyward, whipping up a storm. "send him flying with your cross wind" Kayla ordered and the wolf snarled as it leapt into action, the sound snapped Sally out her daze.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Kai gasped he knew that sound anywhere, "Kayla is beybattling someone" he said racing past Ray, the neko-gin followed after the Russian his amber eyes worried. As the two rounded the next corner they saw Kayla and sally facing off against Boris and two bladders. Kai watched as his sister sent one silver blade flying over its owners shoulder, the boy smiled proudly. He then gasped as Sally's purple blade made a beeline for the next opponent.

"Luna use rage water" Sally snarled, and a gigantic white bird flew out her beyblade, Luna the water phoenix screeched with anger and a torrent of water twirled trough the air around her. This was how sally had earned her nickname on the streets; this is how she got her reputation for being dangerous. Sally and Luna called in unison and aimed their attack not at the rival blade but at Boris himself.

Ray and the others all watched as the man screamed as he and all three boys were consumed and sent flying against a nearby wall, sally had knocked them all out cold. The neko-gin ran up to Kayla and grabbed her hand in his. "let's get out of here before he wakes up" he said. Kayla who was still staring at Boris there was blood leaking out his scalp, the girl nodded and smiled as she noticed their sudden close contact. Ray smiled and began to walk back home with Kayla in toe.

Kayla smiled at the neko-gin by her side, it was nice that both he and Kai had come to find them and Kayla was happy to go ahead with ray, knowing her brother and Sally would be happier alone anyway. The bluenette wondered about Sally's past with Boris and more to the point she wondered whether she would ever feel comfortable enough to tell them about it all. What also bothered Kayla was the fact sally had a brother, she thought was dead and the Kayla knew someone else who had a similar problem but before she cloud remember who Ray tightened his grip on her hand and Kayla forgot pretty much everything.

Kai glared after the cat and his sister and then turned his attention to where it was needed. Sally stood staring at the floor; her fingers tangled in her long red and black locks, there were tears in her eyes. Kai sighed he really hated it when she did that. "Sally please don't cry" the boy said edging closer to her. "But I killed him...I'm a murder" the girl sniffed. Kai blinked his purple eyes at her and looked down at her fallen victim "it will take more than that to kill him now let's go home, we need to get ready" he said feeling confused and worried about the girls behaviour. Kai began to walk towards home and the girl followed slowly behind, still crying. Kai got the distinct impression he was missing something , he looked back at the girl intent on asking her what that thing was but when he saw her sadness he decide he would ask later.

Another chapter, hope you like as i said you finally got some beybattle thought they wernt as good as the ones in my last fic. Ill do some more later, ill make the friends have training battles ^ ^ i would like to thank everyone whose been comenting so far.


End file.
